The present invention relates to heat protective devices such as pot holders and oven mitts which enable a wearer or user to handle hot items from an oven or microwave.
A heat protective hand covering device such as an oven mitt or pot holder is often used during cooking to handle hot items in the kitchen. However, because oven mitts and pot holders are relatively large, thick and bulky, it is often difficult to securely grasp and move a pan or dish from an oven or microwave. In addition, the oven mitt or pot holder frequently becomes soiled because part of the mitt or pot holder invariably gets into the food that the dish contains. Further, oven mitts and pot holders often. provide limited heat protection and there is a risk of burning the hand when handling the hot item for an extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,556 to Mehler discloses a soil resistant and heat reflective oven mitt including a panel comprising an absorbent layer and an exterior heat reflecting and stain resisting layer on each side of the absorbent layer. The panel defines a hand receiving portion including a thumb cot attached thereto. One shortcoming of the oven mitt of the Mehler patent is that the mitt is large, thick and bulky, making it difficult for a wearer to grasp a dish. Further, the wearer must wash off any soiled material collected on the surface of the mitt.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a hand covering device comprising a gripping element attached to a thumb piece so as to enable a wearer to securely grip hot items and reduce soilage on the thumb piece.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a heat protective device comprising a gripping element that is attached to a thumb piece and extends outwardly from the thumb piece so as to permit the wearer to position the gripping element over an edge of a hot item to enable the item to be moved.
Another object of the invention is to provide a glove device that may be conveniently and comfortably worn upon the hands while protecting the hands from injury due to burns.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a hand covering device for handling hot items in a kitchen, said hand covering device comprising: a hand covering member having a front side including heat retardant material; a thumb piece affixed to said hand covering member, said thumb piece including heat retardant material; and a gripping element affixed to said thumb piece for enabling gripping of an item, said gripping element extending outwardly from said thumb piece away from said heat retardant material of the thumb piece.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a glove device is provided for enabling a wearer to remove hot items from an oven or microwave, the glove device comprising: a hand receiving member including an opening for receiving a hand of the wearer, said member having a palm side, and said palm side including heat retardant material; said hand receiving member further including a thumb receiving portion including heat retardant material; and a gripping projection secured to said thumb receiving portion for enabling the wearer to grip hot items, said projection extending outwardly from said thumb receiving portion so as to permit said projection to be positioned over an edge of a hot item to enable the item to be moved. As used herein, the word xe2x80x9cglove devicexe2x80x9d is intended to cover both mitts and gloves with separate fingers.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an oven glove device for handling hot items, said glove device comprising: a main panel including a hand receiving portion having a palm side, said palm side including at least one heat retardant pad; a thumb piece affixed to said main panel said thumb piece including at least one heat retardant pad; and a gripping element attached to said thumb piece, said gripping element projecting outwardly from said thumb piece.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.